


Feeding Three

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is shocked about the amount of food Gilbert is producing for him all because he's eating for three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Three

“Not that I mind you cooking for once and it something other than wurst but erm... don’t you think this is a bit much eh? I mean you know I’m not like my brother eh?” Matthew hugged his polar bear closer to his body as his Husband proceeded to pile plates upon plates of food onto the dinner table. Honestly he was just pregnant with twins not a football squad. But would Gilbert listen? No. Apparently being pregnant equals large quantities of feeding.  The little omega didn’t get the memo for this but apparently the Alpha had and it was driving him crazy...

“I know you aren’t your brother! Pff I would be pretty worried if you were but! I got the more awesome twin and I wouldn’t change it for anything” Gilbert grinned as he placed one last dish onto the table and wiped his hands on his flowery apron. “I just want you and our babies to be extra extra healthy”

“Still think you are over doing it a little...” He poked one of the more obscure dishes with a fork. He saw Gilbert’s smile falter a little so he thought quickly. “But erm I really appreciate what you are doing! It’s really nice”

The alpha laughed and wrapped his arms around the omega and planted several kisses over the blonde’s face causing him to giggle. “Now eat my cute little omega and I’ll promise to tone it down a bit.”

“Okay and it best be a BIG bit cause even if eating for three this is still a bit too much” They Eskimo kissed after Gilbert nodded and plucked the polar bear out from his arms.

“Promise, now eat up! And I suppose anything that is left over we could take to your brother’s and mate’s house” The alpha grinned as he placed the bear onto a different chair. “Once fed you can get this back”

“Do I get kisses too?” He smiled shyly.

“You can get anything the awesome me can offer” Gilbert grinned again as he sat on the other side of the table.

He smiled and giggled again as he started eating through the piles of food but keeping away from the ones that he had no idea about.  They chit chatted about silly things and what sort of names they would called their kids.

“No I will not call our children after super heroes or McAwesome”

“But they are awesome names! Why not?”

He sighed as he had one last bite and reaching over to get his polar bear which Gilbert held out of reach. “Gilly~ please”

“Not until you tell me why not” Gilbert pouted.

“Because...” He chewed his lip before sitting back again “If one of them was a boy... thought you would like to call him Fred or Fredrick after your guardian...”

Gilbert slowly brought the polar down from above his head as his expression softened and wrapped his arms around Matthew again as he sniffled “I’m so lucky to have a mate like you.”

“and I’m lucky to have you. So what you think? Fred or Fredrick?”

“Freddy” Gilbert grinned as he nuzzled into his mate neck and kissed his mark that he left the other night before leaning back. Matthew shivered at the other night’s memory before nuzzling into his mate’s embrace. “For a girl... how about Evangeline?”   

“Thats... actually quite a nice name, where you get that from?”

“Just something at the top of my head” His tongue half stuck out as if he was only being half truthful about it but Matthew just kept on smiling as he was happy with the name. “Freddy and Evangeline that’s our children”

They both placed a hand on Matthew’s ever growing stomach and continued nuzzling. “We’ll keep it to our awesome selves though? So Alfred doesn’t use them for his and Arthur’s kid’s because that would be so unawesome”

“Sure thing Gil” He laughed as Gilbert was clinging onto him again and was kissing his face all over making him giggle even more. He was happy with his silly Alpha and the future they have together.      

 


End file.
